l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita Toshimoko
Kakita Toshimoko was sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy for many years prior to the Clan War. He personally trained the sons of Doji Satsume, Doji Hoturi and Doji Kuwanan, both of who would become Crane Clan Champions as well as Shiba Tsukune who went on to become the Phoenix Clan Champion. Phoenix Clan Letter #2 Toshimoko was also Emerald Champion for many years. He died a ronin, having faked his own death to investigate the disappearance of Emperor Toturi I.Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, pages 20-21 Youth In his youth he was a typical hot headed samurai, eager to test his skills at any imagined insult or dishonor. He served in the Imperial Guard and trained in the Kakita Academy, before traveling frequently in the south of Rokugan. As he got older he mellowed into a man whose motto was; "live as if each day is your last, and you will never live to regret."''Way of the Crane, pages 87-88 Name Toshimoko was the first son of the Sensei of the Dueling Academy, Kakita Toshimo, and in his youth everyone remarked upon how similar he was to his father. For years he would be called ''"Little Toshimo", and at his gempukku he took his fathers name to honor his father. The two were extremely alike in temperament, features and skill, and Toshimoko was his father's pride and joy. To tell them apart in conversation the Kakita family began to call the younger Toshimo "Toshimo-ko", using the women's diminutive to imply Toshimoko was the smaller of the two men. After his fathers death the diminutive was kept by Toshimoko in honor of his fathers memory. Way of the Crane, page 87 Appearance Toshimoko was a man who often laughed, and his humor was renowned throughout the empire, along with his skill with the sword. He was fond of a drink, and would rarely be serious except for when he was in a duel. His hair was as silver as his sword, earning him the nickname the "Grey Crane", and he would wear it in a long unruly braid going down his back. He stood five feet, seven inches tall, making him just taller than most of his peers, and his eyes were dark blue. Kakita Blade The blade that Toshimoko used was one of the finest Kakita Blades ever created. Kandaisa was forged over six hundred years ago, and it is believed that the tradition of testing the Kakita Blades on a huge stone in the mountains above Kyuden Doji was started with the blade Toshimoko carried. Way of the Crane, pages 58-59, 88 Dueling Academy Toshimoko was the older of his sibling, and therefore technically the heir to the daimyoship of the Kakita family. That position however would conflict with his lifestyle, and he passed on the leadership of the family to his more politically minded younger brother Kakita Yoshi. Yoshi however was not military minded at all, and the control of the military and training at the Kakita Dueling Academy became the duties of Toshimoko. His skill with the blade was renowned throughout the Empire, and he even taught Hantei XXXVIII and his son Hantei Sotorii the use of the blade. Way of the Crane, pages 85, 87 Living Life Toshimoko's favorite expression was "You'll not regret it", and he never did. He would live each day to the fullest, enjoying wine, women and other beautiful things. When not teaching at the academy he could often be found on the wharf in the arms of a beautiful geisha or listening to a beggar singing on the road. Some say he did this to forget a bad experience of the past. Way of the Crane, page 88 Doji Hoturi Toshimoko was like a grandfather to his sister's three children, but especially close to the oldest Doji Hoturi, whom he trained in the art of the sword. He served as Hoturi's aide and advisor, and would help him manage the Doji House Guard while Doji Satsume was indisposed. He would also take Hoturi along on his drinking sprees, and Hoturi's easygoing nature was surely affected by this. Early Studies Much of Toshimoko's love of women rubbed off on Hoturi, who was very proud of his sensei. When Hoturi was only 13 Toshimoko was walking with him along the Tachibana Road commenting on watching girls, when a Matsu by the name of Shigatori brutishly challenged Toshimoko to a duel. Toshimoko easily provoked Shigatori into attacking him, and quickly dispatched him without even drawing his blade, in an attempt at teaching the young Hoturi more about dueling. Private Lessons, by David Thun Fox Clan Toshimoko once courted Kitsune Ryoden, the daughter of Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Oshirin, who he had fallen in love with, and he asked the father's permission to marry her, but Oshirin refused. Later Toshimoko led a small army of Kakita to aid the Fox Clan in defense against an invading Hare Clan army. Known as the Night of a Hundred Deaths, there were many losses on both sides despite Toshimoko's best efforts. Oshirin challenged Toshimoko to a duel, claiming his love for Oshirin's daughter had blurred Toshimoko's vision. Oshirin claimed that if Toshimoko had truly loved Ryoden the Crane would have sided with the Fox from the beginning. Toshimoko was forced to accept the challenge, and killed Oshirin in a single stroke. Many times later Toshimoko would attempt to talk to Ryoden, but she would always refuse to see him. Years later she came to a Crane festival wearing her fathers armor and sword. She had cut her hair short and her eyes were cold. She challenged Toshimoko to a duel, claiming he had forever smeared her father's name. Toshimoko was again forced to accept the duel, and again he killed his opponent. He immediately requested from Crane Clan Champion Doji Satsume the right to commit seppuku, but Satsume refused. Since that day he never spoke of love, and never married. Way of the Crane, page 88 Emerald Champion After the death of Doji Satsume during the Scorpion Coup the position as Emerald Champion was vacant. While the Emperor Hantei XXXIX was indisposed his new wife, Hantei Kachiko, ordered the tournament to be held once again. Toshimoko entered the tournament and won, only to find that the Emerald Magistrates were almost completely disbanded. He traveled Rokugan searching for those who had once been magistrates, and gathered them up just in time to come to the aid of Hoturi, who had become the Crane Clan Champion, in the defense of Shinden Asahina from the False Hoturi. The Disappearance of Toturi I After the disappearance of Toturi I in 1130 Toshimoko called in the aid of the Kitsuki family, acknowledging the Kitsuki method of evidence on an Imperial scale for the first time in history. Their investigation, unfortunately, yielded no results, and the Regent Takuan ordered the exile of the Scorpion Clan to the Burning Sands. Toshimoko ordered all children of the Scorpion under the age of twelve to be fostered to the Crane. Shortly afterward, Toshimoko penned his final haiku standing on a cliff near the sea. The following morning, his swords and armor were found, along with a petition to the Fortunes asking them to forgive him for his failure to his lord. With no Emperor or Emerald Champion, Shinjo Shirasu assumed control of the Emerald Magistrates and attempted to stave off widespread anarchy. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, page 20 The Grey Crane In reality, Toshimoko had faked his own death. He disguised himself as a ronin, wearing a mask at all times to conceal his recognizable face. He called himself the Grey Crane, and scoured Rokugan, searching for the truth behind the disappearance of Toturi I. Sons Kakita Ichiro Toshimoko's first son, Kakita Ichiro had been born of an arrangement, a planned birth at the command of the Crane Clan Champion. The young courtesan had been beautiful, yes, and of noble birth, but she had never captured Toshimoko's heart. Toshimoko had done his duty, and left the next day for the lands of the Crab. Nine months later, Ichiro had been born. A Son of the House, by Ree Soesbee Ichiro was trained by Kakita Yoshi in the ways of politics, and planned to kill his father, but was slain by his younger brother Seppun Toshiken when he tried to enact his assassination. Seppun Toshiken Toshimoko's second son, Seppun Toshiken, was only brought to his notice thanks to an artist named Kakita Teioko, who brought Toshimoko a secret letter which told him that Seppun Jifuhime had borne him a son. A Son of the House, by Ree Soesbee Death Toshimoko was the only duelist to ever beat the ronin Dairya. Dairya became so obsessed with his defeat that the Goju turned him against the allied army during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133. Dairya faced Toshimoko there, and killed the Grey Crane - but Toshimoko did not attempt to draw his sword, robbing Dairya of a true victory. Dairya's spirit became consumed with the vengeance until it was released in 1160 after helping the tainted Daidoji Megumi assassinate Toshimoko's son Seppun Toshiken.Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf External Links * Kakita Toshimoko (Imperial Edition) http://www.playccg.com/photo/playccg/file/35203/large/kakitatoshimoko.jpg * Kakita Toshimoko (Experienced) (Forbidden Knowledge) http://www.playccg.com/photo/playccg/file/39753/large/kakitatoshimoko.jpg * The Grey Crane (Experienced 2) (Hidden Emperor 3) http://www.playccg.com/photo/playccg/file/39248/large/thegreycrane.jpg * The Grey Crane (Experienced 3) (Soul of the Empire) http://www.playccg.com/photo/playccg/file/40036/large/thegreycrane.jpg References See Also * Kakita Toshimoko/Meta Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Emerald Champions Category:Ronin